Ramon Victorino/Techniques
This is the section about Ramon Victorino's techniques in the Captain Tsubasa series. Techniques Air Shots * Panther Overhead: The special shot of Victorino, who boasts of great athleticism. Agile like a black panther and with powerful legs, he sends off a devastating overhead shot from a run. * Jumping Volley: This volley shot is used when the ball is low in the air―the player jumps up to shoot without first trapping the ball. Its use relies on the player being able to time his run-up right and having the skill to strike the center of the ball correctly. * Panther Volley: The special volley of Victorino, called the Black Panther of South America. He pounces like a blank panther with his incredible speed and unleashes a devastating volley shot. thumb|205px|Bullet Shot Ground Shots * Bullet Shot: The player puts his whole weight behind this intense and powerful shot, which has a distinctive low and sharp bullet-like trajectory. * High-Speed Sliding Shot: A special shot used by very fast players. While the ball is low in the air, the player runs up to it at high-speed, and without slowing down takes a sliding shot. * Running Volley / No trap running Volley: A special volley that demands high agility and precise technique. The player runs at full speed at the low-flying ball and releases a no-trap volley shot. Dribble * Dribbling: The usage of technical maneuvers. * Speed Dribble: This speed-based dribbling technique is best used by very fast players. It doesn't use any feints or other tricks, and relies on speed alone to weave past opponents. thumb|215px|Diving Header Headers * Diving Header: This skill requires moving at a high-speed while also hitting the ball accurately requires a significant amount of skill. The player uses it in combination play in order to beat the keeper, or can also use the goal-net post bouncing ball and use it as a goal chance. * Jumping Header: The player heads the ball while it's high in the air. This technique requires that the player possesses sufficient skill to keep his balance in mid-air while accurately hitting the ball. thumb|215px|Forcible Interception thumb|215px|Uruguayan [[Golden Combi]] Cooperative tactics * Forcible Interception: This fierce technique is used to go after the ball even when it seems too far away to reach. It has a higher chance of taking the ball than a regular interception. * Uruguayan Twin Shot: Victorino and Hino's combination shot. They break through the defense with a well-timed one-two. Hino's heading pass is picked up swiftly by Victorino for a sliding shot. * Uruguayan Golden Combi: Victorino and Hino, having underwent a lot of training, can make very high-speed passes which allows them to pass by their opponents. Using Hino's postplay skills, supported by his height, power and accurate headings and Victorino's great speed to shake free from defenders, they can set up scoring chances. Defensive techniques * High-Speed Interception: An interception where his natural leg strength shines. He dashes up to an opponent as they pass, intercepting the ball in the blink of an eye. * High-Speed Tackle: A tackle used by players who are able to run at extremely high speeds. The player dashes towards his opponent at full speed and unleashes a super-high-speed tackle. *'Swift Sliding Tackle': This tackle uses the player's speed to swiftly close the distance between him and his dribbling opponent from a blind spot. Pass *'Strong Pass': This powerful pass travels at a high speed with a sharp trajectory, making it difficult to intercept. Physical abilities * Speed: Victorino is one of the few players in the Captain Tsubasa world, who can run 100 meters in 11 seconds. This allows him to shake free from defenders marking him, as well as to enhance the power of his diving volleys and headers, which make up for his lack of special shots. 'Game exclusive' Aerial shots *'Dashing Diving Header': A header that showcases Victorino's swiftness. He dashes toward a low-flying ball, unleash a diving header at speed. Ground shots *'Panther Shot': The Special Shot that uses the swift legs of Victorino, South America’s Black Panther. He creates an after image of himself with speed like a black panther and uses his opponent’s confusion to unleash a dynamic shot. Dribble *'Panther Dribble': A high-speed dribbling technique used by Victorino, the "Black Panther of South America". Using his world-class speed and panther-like suppleness, he dribbles past one opponent after another. Cooperative tactics *'Panther Tornado': The combo attack of Victorino and Hino. Hino puts the power of the Jumping Tornado Shot on a high-flying ball, and Victorino unleashes a powerful shot with a burst of speed. Gallery Captain Tsubasa Dream Team - Victorino Full Skill Category:List of techniques